A New Allie, The Ability Stealing Demon, Setenbu!
by Strifer
Summary: My first Inuyasha Fic. What if Kagome and Inuyasha met a demon who became their allie early on, and how would it change the story?
1. Chapter One: The Unknown Demon

A.N. This is my first Inuyasha Fic, so enjoy the first Chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, But the world would be a better place if I did! ~ ~ ~  
They had been walking all day. The sun beat down on Inuyasha and Kagome as they travelled on their search for the Shikon Jewels Shards. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome on his back. They had no information on the any of the jewel shards, and they continued to search. They travelled for another hour, when the silence was suddenly broken by Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, can we stop to rest? I'm getting tired." she asked him wearily  
  
"Feh, why do you want to stop now? We took a break three hours ago, so why not just wait until the next town?" he asked her.  
  
"Because I'm tired, and if you don't stop, I'll say the 'S-word'!"  
  
"Feh. Fine fine. we'll stop."  
  
A few minutes later, they sat resting under the shade of a large tree. Inuyasha sat from a perch on a limb above them all, watching. Kagome sat drinking some tea, when suddenly she sensed something. 'Hm? Wait..I sense a jewel shard! No, there is more than one!'. Kagome bolted upright to a standing position, looking to see where the shard were at.  
  
"Inuyasha! I sense jewel shards, and they are very close by!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his sitting position, and landed next to Kagome, Tetusiaga drawn and ready. "Where? Where are they at Kagome?"  
  
" They are over there!" She pointed to a path a little farther ahead of them.  
  
At that very moment, a man came from behind the bend in the path. He walked slowly, as though he were old and decrepit. He wore a hat which covered most of his features, and carried a large staff with him. He looked to be a mild aged man. As soon as he heard Kagome speak he looked up to see Inuyasha right in front of him, Tetusiaga pointed at him. The man, startled, spoke, " Hm? Anything I can do for you?"  
  
Yeah, there is something that you can do for me," Inuyasha said, still holding Tetusiaga inches from the man's nose, " Give me any of the Jewel Shards that you might have on you!"  
  
" I'm sorry, but I can't do that, because I'm collecting them for a personal reason, and I didn't go through all of that trouble just to get mugged by some half demon!"  
  
At this Inuyasha growled at the man. " You better give me those shards, or I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, that's it!Kagome, you stay back, I'm gonna get those shards!"  
  
"Wait Inuyasha," Kagome spoke to him as she stepped forward. "Try not to hurt him, he looks human, so don't kill him. Just get the shards without hurting him."  
  
" Feh. Can't you sense that's he's not human, this man is a full blooded demon. And I'm gonna kill him for those shards."  
  
Inuyasha then lunged forward at the man, the Tetusiaga changing as slash at him. But, to Inuyasha surprise, when the blade hit something, it turned out to be the ground. "Huh?"  
  
Inuyasha turned around to find the man behind him. 'Gods, this guy is fast, he's as fast as Sesshoumaru!' Inuyasha mentally cursed, and lunged the man again. The man continued to dodge Inuyasha's strikes, but was caught off guard as Inuyasha brought down the Tetusiaga, aiming for his head. The Man held up his staff, and blocked off the Tetusiaga. Inuyasha was thrown backwards, surprised. 'H-how could he block the Tetusiaga? This is no ordinary demon!'  
  
The man looked at Inuyasha's surprised look, and spoke, " You need to stop this foolishness, I don't want to hurt neither of you."  
  
Inuyasha, who had now recovered for the shock, spoke, " Feh. Like you could!"  
  
And so Inuyasha attacked again, but the man continued to dodge him. ' I need to find a way to stop this before either of us gets hurt.' The man looked around, and then remembered Kagome. 'Hmm, her aura, its special, and she has some abilities that I could use.' Suddenly, the man's thoughts were broken, as Inuyasha swung the Tetusiaga at him. Again, Inuyasha hit only air, and the man was gone. ' Where is he?'  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha spun around, only to see Kagome on the ground crawling backwards, and the man grabbing her hand.  
  
The man spoke to Kagome, " I'm really sorry to have to do this, but this has to stop."  
  
The man took one of his fingers, which now had become claws, and stabbed it lightly into Kagome's arm. Kagome tried to scream, But found herself hit by a sudden wave of weariness, and she felt very, very sleepy. 'What..did he..do..to me?'  
  
" Inu..yasha..." Kagome yelled out as she slumped to the ground.  
  
"Kagome! Are you all right?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards Kagome. " You Bastard! You better not have hurt her!" he screamed at the man, and jumped into the air, and getting ready to bring down the Tetusiaga when..  
  
" INUYASHA! SIT!"  
  
* This is the first Chapter of my first Inuyasha Fan Fic, so please review, and if I get at least some good reviews, then the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks, -Strifer 


	2. Chapter Two: Explanations

A.N. Thanks for the reviews people. Here is the next Chapter of the story. ~ Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha, but that was my fourth wish from the genie... ~  
"INUYASHA! SIT!"  
  
Thump!  
  
Inuyasha now found himself in a small crater, and with his face smashed into the ground. A string of curses could barely be heard coming out of his mouth. As he started to get up, he began to speak. " Stupid girl, why the hell did she have to tell me to sit, and right in the middle of a battle. I swear-" Inuyasha was suddenly cut off by a thought that came to his mind unexpectedly. 'Wait a second! That wasn't Kagome's voice that I heard!'  
  
Inuyasha now looked up from his hole in the ground, and he saw that Kagome was still slumped to the ground, and she looked to be unconscious. ' What? How could I be sat, if she's lying there out cold? Unless...' Inuyasha turned to see the man crouched a few feet in front of him, grinning like a child who had just found where his mother had hid his candies. " What the hell? Grrrr! I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
Inuyasha jump up from where he was, and started towards the man, Tetusiaga held high in the air. The man then stood up, and held out his hand to stop Inuyasha, and spoke, " I wouldn't do that if I where you, unless-"  
  
Inuyasha cut him off, " Unless what you bastard?"  
  
Inuyasha lunged forward at the man, but only got a few inches before the man, still grinning, bellowed out one single word.  
  
" SIT!"  
  
Thump!  
  
Once again, Inuyasha found himself face to face with dirt. As soon as the spell wore off, hes was sitting and yelling at the man. "Ok, what the hell is going on? Who in the seven hells are you, and how is it that you can use Kagome's subduing spell?"  
  
The man sat down in front of Inuyasha, the grin gone from his face. " All that will be explained in due time. But first, don't you think that we should wait for Kagome to wake up before I say anything?" the man then stared Inuyasha in the face, " Oh, and if you try to do anything, I will use the spell again."  
  
Inuyasha started to growl at the man, but stopped himself. " Feh. fine we will wait, but when she wakes up, you have a lot of explaining to do!" ~ ~  
  
A few minutes later, Kagome started to stir. Inuyasha got up from where he sat in front of the man, and ran over to Kagome. As Kagome woke up, the first sight that greeted her where two large golden eyes, and Inuyasha's worried face. " Kagome? Kagome are you ok?"  
  
Kagome sat up quickly, her hand to her head. " What happened Inuyasha? And where is that man at?" Kagome then looked behind Inuyasha, and to her shock, she saw the man sitting up against the tree, and staring right at her. Kagome jumped instantly to her feet, and scream out in surprise. The man got up from where he was sitting, and walked up to Kagome. Then, to what could be called a growl of protest from Inuyasha, which actually sounded like a dull roar, he bowed to Kagome, and spoke. " I am really sorry that I had to do that to you, but I had to find a way to get this hot-head of a half demon to stop fighting."  
  
Now Inuyasha was really pissed. " Ok, that's it. Now I'm gonna-"  
  
" SIT!" yelled out the man, and then he turned back to a now freaked out Kagome. " I'm sorry, I just had to do it after he so rudely interrupted me. Oh, and don't worry, I will explain every thing after Inuyasha gets up from his hole in the ground."  
  
As Inuyasha was getting up, Kagome, who had now recovered from her shock, spoke to the man. " Ok, that's great, but first. What is your name?"  
  
The man looked to Inuyasha, who was now approaching with bloodlust in his eyes, turned back to Kagome and smiled. " My name? My name is Setenbu." ~ * A few hours,and a lot of Setenbu's story later...* ~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome listen to Setenbu as he told them his story about how a great demon named Naraku killed his entire family. He told how he now seeks out the jewel shards, so that he may lure out Naraku, and use their power to kill him. All of them sat silent for a few minutes and then Inuyasha broke the silence.  
  
" So what you are saying is that your quest for the jewel shards was getting to hard for you, and then you heard some rumors about us hunting the shards, and decided to find us?"  
  
" Yes." Setenbu said, sipping some tea. "And I came looking for you to see if you would allow me to join your group in the search for the shards."  
  
" Feh. No way anyone is going to help us find the shards, especially some full blooded demon."  
  
Kagome, who had stayed quit most of the time, now spoke. " Oh come on Inuyasha! I mean, we can always use some help in finding the jewel shards. And besides, he didn't even try to steal the shards from us, you where the one who attacked him."  
  
"Feh. No Kagome.."  
  
" Inuyasha! don't make me say it!"  
  
" Fine! He can come with us, but the second that he tries anything, I will personally gut him."  
  
" Thank you, Inuyasha and Kagome." Setenbu said, and he bowed him head.  
  
But Inuyasha said, " You still didn't tell us why you where able to use Kagome's subduing spell on me."  
  
Setenbu looked up. " Well..I have the ability to steal the special abilities of other people. I can use the ability I steal only three times, then its doesn't work anymore."  
  
"But," Kagome started, " Why was it that I was tired after you took my ability?"  
  
" Its because when you take an ability, its like taking someone's energy. so when I took your ability, you became very tired, and you went to sleep so that your body could replenish the lost energy."  
  
Kagome took all this in, but then another question popped into her mind. " Will I still be able to use the subduing spell on Inuyasha?"  
  
A small smile crept on Setenbu's face. " There is only one way to find out... Try it."  
  
Inuyasha jumped up. " Oh no. Kagome you better not. If you do I'm gonna-"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Thump!  
  
Well, that's the end of the second Chapter. I had to write it twice, because the stupid computer deleted it the first time. please review, and I'll get the next chapter up soon. Thanks -Strifer 


End file.
